MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoor
MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoor is the fifth and final game in the Muhammad pentology. Upon release, it was showered with praise and many consider it to be the best game in the series, particularly enjoying the return of the super jump and the story. However, it has been proven to be equally good as all the other Muhammad games, with the results of '100% good'. Story The story of MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoor is the most ambitious and complicated of all the games, and is considered one of the strongest points of this entry. Muhammad III awakes in a cave after sleeping for 40 years, and receives the task to find Muhammad II, Muhammad and Muhammad the king. he has to reunite them all to get access to the time space door. Before the events of MUHAMMAD The Verwourren Worlds, the evil Sak travelled through time to team up with his future self, the evil Snakelord, who was the final boss in MUHAMMAD The Verwourren Worlds and had been defeated by Muhammad. He was split into two ghosts, who the evil Sak fused back together again using his magic. Then the two travelled back in time to the time Sak came from, and created a seperate timeline in which they destroyed all of the world. However, the four Muhammads catch him travelling back in time, and want to stop him. However, he closes the Time Space Door and splits the key to open it into 4 different parts, scattering it over the land. Now each of the Muhammads goes off to find one of the parts each. When they can finally fuse the parts together, they open and travel through the Time Space Door and find themselves on the different timeline, where the evil Sak and the evil Snakelord have destroyed the world. However, they cannot see any of this, as they are now in the maze the evil Sak had created before they came to this timeline. The evil Sak has hidden himself away at the end of the maze, and the four muhammads try to catch up with him. When they finally find and defeat him and the evil Snakelord, the evil Sak uses the last of his power to travel onto the other timeline and teams up with the evil Mage Belsazar(MUHAMMAD2 The Verwourren Sequel), the evil Lloyd(MUHAMMAD 3 The Verwourren Family), the evil Selsazar and the evil Hammad(MUHAMMAD 4 The Verwourren Streets FIRE VS ICE). together, they travel back in time to take on the Muhammads again. The Time Space Door takes them all inside itself, where the finale takes part. The evil Sak, the evil Snakelord, the evil Mage Belsazar, the evil Lloyd, the evil Selsazar and the evil Hammad all fuse together, and Muhammad, Muhammad the king, Muhammad II and Muhammad III also fuse together. Together, they defeat the evil force and travel back to the original timeline everything started in, even taking the evil Snakelord, the evil Mage Belsazar, the evil Lloyd, the evil Selsazar and the evil Hammad with them, because they are now good. Everyone unanimously decides that the best option is to destroy the Time Space Door to undo all time travelling that has ever been done before and remove the second timeline where the evil Sak and the evil Snakelord have destroyed the world. Muhammad III is fed up with this timeline, however, and so he wants to travel to a seperate one with his wife Gigigenn. So he does, and then they destroy the Time Space Door, and because it is a friend of the Muhammads, it destroys the second timeline for them and sends Muhammad III and Gigigenn to their own, seperate timeline, where they proceed to have two wonderful twins named Muhammad and Muhammad. However, this means that Muhammad II can never see his son again..... Gameplay The gameplay is the same as it has always been, with one major innovation: the return of the super jump. The first reaction of the community to this idea was confusion, however when it was released and everyone got to play the game they noticed how fitting and amazing it was again. It made the muhammad experience all the tighter and improved the controls greatly, even though those are considered one of the strongest points of the whole series anyway. Enemies *Traveler *Snake *Big Snake tentacle *Big Snake *Flying Traveler *Flaming Traveler *Statt Ghur *Canon Ghir *Fasteler *Jumpeler *Imp *Ogre *Roger plant *Fishakala *Bingin the Fallen *Teafire *TECTECMMMDEBSBS *ZAKTAKFETZDESCHNSCHN *Zombammad *Skucid *Tortellino *Dengin the travelling monster *Hakketa bomber *Handsome Snakeprince Sak *Hellish Saklord *Ultimate Snakelord *EVERYTHING EVIL EVALL Trivia *MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoor is the most ambitious Muhammad game to date, and had the longest development phase of them all. *MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoors story has received the Nobel price for literature. *MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoor is the only entry in the series with a credits section. *On the ending screen, MUHAMMAD 5 The Verwourren TimeSpaceDoor has a message saying 'THE END...?', hinting at the next pentology coming up.